


【鲨美】反攻幻想

by SSSX



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSX/pseuds/SSSX
Summary: RPS警告！！！雷者慎入！与演员真人无关。不逆不拆，恋爱甜饼。双单身。非现实，虚构向。有Hoult和大表姐cp。一切都是胡编】ooc是……应该是有的。





	【鲨美】反攻幻想

————  
      James总在节目上为自己的身份辩驳:他当然可以是骑人身上的那一个！  
       当然，他可以是攻。为什么他不能？为什么不会是他？当然可以是他！他James McVoy难道看起来很没有做男人之上的男人的气质和面貌吗？！  
        尽管他不会跟任何人说，他和Michael  Fassbender，虽然该死的，他就是一直被某又长又壮的男人成日钉在床上的那个，但这并不代表他不能翻身为攻。在他的潜意识里，这个日子并没离他太远，并认为这想当然地会很容易。虽然迟迟没有开始反攻之途，但也许就是现在，从他想到这些的时候、从他的某一刻的日常开始。他不在乎，反正他觉得这些是迟早的。 

        拍《逆转未来》时，他和Michael的对手戏不多，甚至于保姆车也没摆在一起。他每天不定点地起床，拍完戏第一件事就是去找Michael，很多时候那个男人就在保姆车等他来。但多数也会去找他，谁去寻找谁，最终还是取决于他们所属戏份的对应时间如何被安排。 

        小跑夹着大跨步，James的心情在去寻找Michael的路上一直不会很差。远远的，他看见了那辆熟悉的保姆车紧闭着的车门，跳跃似的跑着过去，忍住兴奋地要跳起来撞一下车门的冲动，粗鲁地拉开车门，双眼狡黠地弯着，大骂一句，“你这混蛋！”随即跨进车里拉紧门，猛然跳坐到Michael侧躺着的椅座上，把连着椅座的自行搭建的折叠床弹得一“吱——！”  
       Michael扭过身体和脸，把剧本高高举起来，腾出空闲的右臂迎接James躺下来的身体，就立刻被James迎胸捶了一拳。  
        “用功的混蛋！”  
        这个供来临时休息的床是用一个锯了半截腿的折叠床拼在座椅旁做出来的，可以刚好容纳这样挤在一起的两个男人。  
        “这也叫用功那你叫什么？嗯……叫James式天才背台词大法？”Michael嘲笑着他，眼看马上被打，他赶紧用手包住他的拳头并捏紧。  
       James打人从来不手下留情，越是亲近的人下手越狠，Michael和他僵持着，用手臂的力量把他的身体抬起来用劲亲一下，那人才翻了个白眼老实躺在他怀里，一条腿放在他身上，眉毛对成“人”字向上挤一下，嘴上噙着得意的笑，讲他今天在片场的一些事。 

        “上午拍完那几场，在那和Nick一块蹲着，他对我说昨晚咱俩动静很大。——他在我们隔壁？？我记得不是吧？”  
        “他的确不在。”Michael如实说着，“但可能他去找人对台词时进隔壁了，或者其他的。——不，不，他可得了。”男人说着说着突然反驳了自己，笑了声，扭过一直在看台词的脸看向James的眼睛，“Jennifer不是在隔壁吗，他说不定根本就不是去对台词的。”  
       语毕，他们俩对视着，在同一片区域共同思索不过一秒，马上就一起揶揄出不怀好意的脸色，默契极好地互相窃窃地笑起来，好像背着父母偷偷看‖片的两个小男孩一样用眼神交流着下‖流的秘密。  
        “真是深不可测。”Michael摇着头作了结语，故作不懂，把James搂着更紧一点，拉着他来和自己对台词。这样的小床，Michael仰面躺着，James就几乎睡他身上去，不对了几句词，James忽然发现这个惯用的姿势竟使他那么“小鸟依人”，他自尊心忽的长起来，顿觉不行。  
        “你起来。往下睡睡。”  
       “怎么了？”Michael问着，倒也照做，虽然空间不够，脚都举起来放到前面的靠椅上去了。James往上睡一点，伸手往Michael后颈的凹处一穿，揽着Michael的肩膀靠在自己胸膛上。  
        Michael笑得不行，仰起头露出他那齐刷的牙齿，“你在体贴我。”  
        “我不体贴你这个混蛋。”James反驳他，腿仍旧跟刚才一样搁在他身上，扭着身体撑着侧脸去看台词，他一刹那并不十分明白那个“体贴”是什么说法，但五分钟之后，他懂得了。  
       他手是撑不住脸了，干脆躺下去，被压在Michael头下的那只手挣扎着动了动。  
        “Michael。”他略有悲凉地耷着脸色喊，“手麻了。” 

        James是个不吝啬于分享他和Michael的爱的人。至少在人前，他不会因为有外人在就和Michael躲躲藏藏。  
        去往杀青宴的路上，《逆转未来》几位主创几乎都坐在一辆车上，他们扯了一个折叠桌，喝出一个空酒瓶来，玩起真心话大冒险来。这样的游戏，没有人选择真心话——几乎没有，除了酒瓶指向Michael时。他选择了真心话。  
        James狠狠捶了他一下。鉴于Hoult刚刚干掉了一杯挤了芥末的酒，他觉得他的男友太不给他挣面了！Jennifer的表情变得微妙起来，眯眼笑着，手指在Michael面前意有所指的画圈。  
        “会是个劲爆的问题喔。”她故意停了一下，连James都正坐起来，Michael微笑着请她说。  
        “————    James McVoy，是你喜欢的第一个男人吗？” 

        “是。”  
        Michael平静地说，“他是。” 

        爆起的掌声淹没了James，显然，这个答案在他意料之中，但被当事人亲口道出，却又是另一番令人只想要狼吞虎咽的滋味。他过分骄傲地扬起下巴来，双手煽动着更多的掌声，又喊出一声欢呼，甚至于有人跟着他尖利而连续地吹起了口哨。在这样热烈的掌声中，Michael向他靠拢，揽住他的腰，低着头，在他仍然欢闹的时候鼻尖亲昵地探进他的发间，在他的皮肤上留下一个深吻，一瞬间James就想这样仰头回吻过去。但他没有，他下意识享受地闭起眼，由衷地高高翘起嘴角，整个人陷入了飘乎的境地，好像他已经凌驾于万人之上，好像他足有了八九十英尺高，足以俯视一切，什么也不能值得他去顾忌了。  
         
        闹完之后他们开启了新一轮的游戏。    
        Michael还在搂着James的腰，后者感觉良好，贴着他紧紧坐着，将一条腿随意叠在他腿上。惩罚过了几轮，James正玩到尽兴处，伸手去转酒瓶预备开启下一轮，猛然瞥见了Jennifer挑着眉撑着下巴，目光在自己腰间的手和那条肆意放置的腿上打转，James盯着她，只见她故意翻出个白眼，用口型说。  
       “你真受，James。”  
        ？？？！ 

       “咱们还真给他们省钱。”James把房门扭开，撞进去，Michael给他关上门，扶住他坐到床上。他们俩都喝了许多，几乎都红了一半的脸色，但人还算清醒。Michael朝James笑着，脱了外套，走向他，俯下身就被咬住了嘴唇。  
       小个子男人满意地边笑边吻，撕扯衣服的力道越来越大，Michael抓住他的手，踢开鞋，踩到床上猛地把他推在床上，跪直在他身上脱衣服，活像个强‖奸犯。  
       “嘿！你等下！”James举起脚掌抵在Michael胸上，后者扯掉最后一点衣服疑惑地看着他，“怎么了？”  
        “今天我上你。”James一弹就跳起来，抓住Michael就压在身下，同他接起吻来。  
        “——No。”Michael推开他，看着James兴奋的脸，也不禁笑起来，“你喝多了？”  
       “你觉得我不能上你？”  
       “那倒不，你怎么突然想干这个？”  
       “我一直想着呢，混蛋。”James懒得跟他多说，褪了裤子骑在他身上，咬着Michael的侧颈。他以为这男人是同意了的，谁知还没亲两口，又猛地一转被翻过来压住。  
        “你干什么？！”  
        “还是我在上面。”James盯着他，明显发现这男人在躲着他的眼睛：他才不愿意给自己上！  
        “你竟然不愿意？！”  
         “你没经验。”  
         “你不是说我是第一个吗？！你哪来的经验？！”  
        Michael咧开嘴笑，“操‖你的经验。”  
        “滚蛋！”James想把他推开，但力气不太足，Michael又是使了劲地按着他，他没办法，只能被迫昂着头给人又啃又咬。  
        “你知道你第一次进来我有多疼吗。”  
        Michael舔了舔他的耳垂，“我的错。”他吸咬着他的耳廓，略微动摇了主意，“我给你示范一次，下次你再来，怎么样。”  
        James偷偷地笑两下，这下来了兴致，摊开手脚也不反抗，饶有意味地观察Michael在他身上的所作所为。  
        但有些时候，他不得不承认，这个该死的男人该死的会做‖爱。  
         当他被提起来按在贴着床头的墙壁的时候，他几乎完全忘了什么反攻，什么观察一类的事。Michael Fassbender拉着他的一条腿缠在腰上，手掌死死捏着他的屁‖股，另一只手撑在他耳边的墙上，以奇快的速度摆动他的腰，那力气富有节奏而凶狠地往上顶他。不仅是身体。Michael在做‖爱时极不掩饰他的声音，那根东西如何在James屁‖股里的东西热烫的插进来又抽出去，Michael的闷哼和嘶吼就如何迅速和用力地报告和预示这一切。James听他的声音，在那些充满色‖‖情意味的联想里不断流出饱涨的快感，跟着俩人的肉‖体一上一下地快速地大声呻‖吟着，他被顶得和床一起向上发了疯的晃动，双眼发白，克制不住地双手双脚都要一分一分地缠紧身前的人。  
         直到被Michael腾出的手迅速弄出来，James才猛地被一阵炫光闪过，身体舒爽地狠狠抖了几抖，待到清醒时，屁股里就多出了一些凉‖凉的液体。  
         Michael也是略有力竭，他抵着他的肩膀，发出未消散的、浓重的含着极大余后快感的喘息的鼻音，对他又亲又咬。James仰着脸，抱紧他的头，摸着他的头发，也大口地喘着气。  
       “够狠的……你这家伙。”  
       “可是还没完，James。”男人从他肩窝里出来，呼吸还没顺匀，手就捅进他后面，从中搅出许多滴滴答答的液体。他笑着看向James震惊的脸，很快弄‖硬‖自己，不顾James的反对，再次狠狠嵌进了James的身体里。 

        第二次后半截是极乐，前半截完全是带着零星快感的折磨。James被精力旺盛的男人硬生生逼出欲望来，又在漫长的抽送中不断变换姿势汲取快意，再次射‖出来后，他真的一点多余的力气也不在了。 

        “你他妈的……滚，滚远点。”  
        他们俩分开身体，各自仰躺在床上，James骂着Michael，其他身体部分不动，就是光捏着Michael的手掌又拍又打。  
        “你不是想上我吗James。”Michael由他打，但是发出声音说。  
        “你又在想什么坏事。”  
        “你可以帮我洗澡。”Michael故意说，“这也是我平常做的一部分。”  
        “去你的。”James挪脚踢他，“你去放水。” 

        弄好了浴室里准备事宜出来时，James还躺在床上。Michael看他一点要动的意思也没有，想说他几句，但刚到嘴边实在觉得没意义，还是去把他抱起来，又捞在胳膊上拖到浴室。  
        “我比你还累，James。”  
        “可你说了，你是上面的那个。”  
        “但你也可以提前先试试，当上面的那个男人之后，事后应该怎么做。怎么样？”  
        他们面对面环抱着，Michael看不见他的脸，以为他生气了，没听到回声就掰过来看。  
        “你再不给我洗我可能要拉肚子。”James面无表情地要挟着对Michael说。  
         
        最终Michael也没能挨过James的威胁。

        高一些的男人坐在板凳上，矮一点的那个就岔开腿坐在他腿上，与他正对着身体，双臂和脑袋一起搁在他的肩上。Michael真的认为，天下没有再比他更尽职而又好脾气的男友了——他是这么卖力地为James清洗身后，还顺便给他洗了头。而那个无所事事的小个男人——  
        “你在抠我的背，James。”  
        “我无聊啊。” 

        全靠Michael的努力，过了不久，他们就清理利落了，然后一起站起来。Michael无奈地拖着越来越懒得出力气的James McVoy走进浴缸里。  
        “下次你还是要跟我一起去健身房，多锻炼锻炼。”Michael对他说，和他面对面坐下来，俩人四条腿在不大的浴缸里拥挤着。  
       “可你知道我不喜欢健身。……反正是下次的事，那到时候再说。”不顾Michael还腿长些，James完全放松了，进而使自己整个人都躺下来，紧接着右腿一抬，那脚就放在了Michael肩上。  
        “按一按。”他说。  
       
       其实做攻做受真的无所谓。James释然地想着。反正当受也勉强嘛。

       然后他说另一条腿也酸。  
       Michael又给他换了条腿捏。 

 

——  
瞎掰之文【感叹】  
         
       


End file.
